


Miracles

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute Garfield Logan, Evil Slade Wilson, Gar loves the babies, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Kori is a mom, Leslie is an angel too, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s02e05 Deathstroke, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Hank, Protective Jason Todd, Why Did I Write This?, dawn is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Slade did more to Jason than the Titans thought, and now Jason suffers the consequences. But even though it was the worst thing that Jason had ever been through, he will always love his little miracles.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Leslie Thompkins & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Miracles

“JASON!” Dick yelled, throwing his arms around the younger teen. 

Jason froze in Dick’s embrace, before hiding his face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have gone after Light...I’m sorry.” Jason whimpered. 

“It doesn’t matter, Jason, you’re safe. That’s what matters.” Dick pulled back, his eyes gentle and worried. 

Donna, Hank and Dawn ran up to them, and Hank stunned them all by hugging Jason tightly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god, kid.” Hank huffed. 

* * *

**Five weeks later…**

Jason was back in Gotham for the weekend, kneeling over the toilet in his en suite as he threw up. 

That had been happening for a few weeks, but he hadn’t told anybody. His stomach hurt constantly and he was lightheaded, tired and cranky. 

The boy wonder finally brushed his teeth and showered quickly, getting dressed and pocketing his wallet and keys. 

“Al, I’m going out!” he yelled, going to the garage and starting up his bike. 

He sped down the road and through Gotham, taking a sharp turn and stashing his bike somewhere safe before heading through Crime Alley and opening the door to Leslie’s clinic. 

“Hello Jason!” The receptionist beamed at him. 

“Hey Moira. Is Lee available?” he asked. 

“Yep. Just go on in, honey.” 

Jason waved and slipped into the back room. “Hey Leslie.” he greeted happily. 

Leslie Thompkins straightened and gave her favourite nephew a bright smile. “Jason! It’s good to see you!” she hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. 

He flopped down in the comfy blue chair beside the desk. 

“It’s good to see you too.” he agreed before it got quiet and the air became serious. 

“What’s wrong?” Leslie asked knowingly. 

“I’m sick.” Jason admitted, blushing. “Throwing up and my head hurts like a bitch-sorry.” he smiled sheepishly at the look she gave him. 

“Did you tell Bruce or Alfred?” the Doctor asked. 

“No.” Jason replied. 

Leslie gestured for him to sit on the exam table and he obliged, laying on his back. 

Leslie rolled his t-shirt up and pressed her fingers to his stomach, prodding the hardened flesh. “Hmm.” 

Jason watched her face shift into a frown. 

“Wait here.” She said, leaving the room and returning with an ultrasound machine that had Jason’s heart sinking. 

He stayed quiet as she squeezed the gel onto his stomach (yes he flinched, no he won’t admit it) and pressed the wand to his lower abdomen. 

“Lee?” he said hesitantly. 

She showed him the screen.

* * *

**A few hours later….**

“So I was at Leslie’s today.” Jason spoke around a mouthful of soup at dinner. 

Bruce looked up with concern and Alfred paused in the doorway. “What for?” Bruce demanded. 

“Um...I’ve been sick for a few days?” Jason trailed off, losing his nerve to tell them. 

“And you didn't tell us?” Alfred’s disappointment made Jason wince. 

“I didn't.” he affirmed. “I’m pregnant.” he announced, making Bruce choke and Alfred gasp in surprise. 

“5 weeks, twins.” the teen elaborated calmly, pulling the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and sliding it over to Bruce. 

“Jesus.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair and Jason scowled down at his soup bowl. 

“Slade’s.” The older man growled, his fist clenching. Jason hummed, nodding his head. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Bruce vowed. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, his lips quirking up in amusement. “You don’t kill.” he reminded him. 

“You’re awfully calm about this, Master Jason.” Alfred noted. 

“I was freaking out two hours ago. I’m cool now.” Jason assured his grandfather. “Deathstroke is not getting anywhere near my kids.” 

He pressed a hand to his belly and his eyes softened lovingly, an odd sight for the street-rat Robin. 

“Why didn't you tell us, Jay?” Bruce asked sadly, watching his son. 

“I was scared. I’m not anymore.” 

_ “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, CREEP?!” _

_ “Quiet, Boy, if you know what’s good for you.” _

_ “Fuck...stop...please…” _

_ “Such a shame I have to kill you, little one. That was fun.” _

Bruce stood up and made his way over to Jason’s chair, running his fingers through the teen’s dark curls. 

“He’s never going to touch you again, Jay. I promise. I won’t let him.” Bruce promised, earning a grin from Jason. 

“I know B.” Jason purred. “I know.” 

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

Gar grinned as he pressed his hands to Jason’s belly, feeling the twins kick and squirm inside the pregnant boy. 

“Wow.” Gar said. 

“I know. They’ve been doing it for two days now.” Jason laughed, leaning back on the couch. 

Rachel giggled at the two of them and passed Jason a mug of tea. Rose watched with wary eyes, perched on the steps by the fireplace. 

“Are you gonna find out the genders?” Rachel asked, sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Dick’s getting the gender reveal cake now.” Jason revealed. 

Rachel cheered and clapped her hands, making Jason grin and sip his tea. 

Dick came back in with Hank and Dawn right behind him, the duo carrying balloons and presents and Dick carrying a large chocolate cake split in half. Conner and Rachel perked up and Gar helped Jason sit up. 

“How ya feeling, kid?” Hank sat beside Jason and ruffled his hair. 

“Better than usual.” The teen shrugged, grinning happily. 

“You excited to find out the genders?” Dawn asked gently. 

Jason nodded, setting his mug on the table. 

“Well, let’s find out!” Dick grinned cheerfully, setting the cake on the table with a stack of plates and forks. 

He gave the knife to Jason and the teen grinned at his teammates before slowly cutting into the center of the cake, revealing all blue on the inside. 

Gar jumped to his feet and let out a loud cheer, punching the air excitedly. 

Jason rubbed his bump, looking dazed. “Boys…” he mumbled, a silly smile gracing his features. 

Hank and Dick laughed and Dawn hugged Jason with a beam. 

Jason met Rose’s eyes, the girl showing no emotions. “Congrats.” She said finally. Jason offered a small smile in return. 

Conner helped Dick pass out the cake, the youngest member of the Titans smiling shyly at Jason as he mumbled a "Congratulations." 

* * *

Bruce helped Jason into a wheelchair, despite the boy's protests. 

He wheeled him out of the hospital room and around a corner into the nursery.  The incubator closest to them held two little boys, both fast asleep. 

Jason's breath caught in his throat and tears stung his eyes. 

Paris Conner Todd and London Garfield Todd were identical, born via C-section early in the morning and were splitting images of their mother(father?), bearing little-to-no resemblance to Deathstroke. 

"They're beautiful, Jay." Bruce said softly, his eyes on his new grandsons. 

Jason nodded, at a loss for words. 

They took the twins home the next day, and the Titans came over to meet them. 

Jason pulled Rose aside first, easing a sleeping London into her arms first. 

The girl had tears in her eyes just like Jason had when he first saw them properly as she gazed down at her little brother in awe. 

She slowly sat down on the couch, cradling London delicately. 

"Hi, buddy." she whispered. "I'm your sister. I guess you can't understand me yet, but I'm gonna keep you safe. Dad is never going to get anywhere near you. I promise." 

Jason smiled, looking down at Paris, asleep on his chest. "I promise too. You're gonna have better than what I had, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had because I'm a sucker for Jason Todd mpreg. This is not ABO and I did not go into detail about how Jason is pregnant but I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment your thoughts no matter what they are, because feedback helps me alot.


End file.
